


Ugly Pastry

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [34]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Baking, Drawing, Gen, M/M, Sketches, Traditional Media, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and an ugly pastry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the following prompt posted upon tumblr's otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP baking an advanced, cool-looking cake with instructions from YouTube and fucking up completely.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121103143549/imagine-your-otp-baking-an-advanced-cool-looking)

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/ugly%20patry%20PROPER_zpss6ahyw64.jpg.html)


End file.
